Curly
by babynarry
Summary: Harry Styles meets laid back non-directioner Tyler, but can he win her over in two weeks or will they just be friends? Please R&R! Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, One Direction, 1D


**Author's Note: Review please, I'm bored and want to know if this is any good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 1D obviously.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

"Tyler I'm coming in" my best friend Laura Fisher says walking into my room, following her was my other friend Abby Meyer. We are all going on a trip to London together. No parents, no worries, how much better can this get?

"I'm almost ready guys" I say putting the last shirt into my suitcase. I grab my suitcases and the two girls pick theirs up too and we pile into my mum's car.

"Phones" She asks on the way to the airport.

"Check" we all answer.

"Okay Tyler I want a call every night, do you understand" She says and I nod my head, "Oh and Brandon wants to video chat him every other day" She says and I nod. Brandon is my older brother and my best friend.

"Were here, have fun girls, love you" She calls as we all walk into the airport. We go through security and then get on our plane.

We all sit beside each other and let out our excitement because we are in an empty cabin.

"Guys One Direction will be in London at the same time as us!" Laura shrieks and I roll my eyes. How do all these girls like five boys they haven't even met? They probably thought they ruled the world since they were in a boy band anyway.

"I just hope they stay out of my way" I smile and Laura rolls her eyes at me and fan girls it out with Abby while I put my headphones in.

We finally get off the plane and when we go to the baggage claim I get a crazy idea.

"Hey guys, you want to ride the baggage claim to get our luggage" I ask and they both just nod, I take off my sandals and hop on, we are all laughing like idiots and handing random people their bags.

"Can you grab that one?" An Irish accent asks and I reach for the suitcase he pointed to and jump off with it. I look up at the blonde haired beauty and hand him his bag.

"Thanks" he smiles and I look into his perfect blue eyes.

"Anytime" I smile and he does too, he has braces which are super cute and I can't help but blush.

"See you" He says walking away and I just stand and stare until Laura throws my suitcase at me. I catch it and we go get a cab, we go back to the hotel just to find there are girls all around it. We finally get in and up to our room.

I finish unpacking and it's around 9pm. I decide to go take a walk around the hotel. I tell the girls and walk out of my room. I walk past an open door only to get hit by a shoe, in the head. I fall over and grab my head.

"What the hell" I say grabbing the sneaker, I get up and see a Justin beiber looking guy standing there.

"I am so sorry my friend and I were fighting and he threw a shoe and I ducked" He says and I can't help but laugh a little. Then the blonde hair boy I met earlier walks out.

"I'm so sorry- wait I met you at the airport. You were on the baggage claim thing" He smiles and I blush looking down a bit.

"Well I'm Liam and this is Niall, we really are sorry about hitting you with a shoe" Liam says and I smile at his remark.

"I'm Tyler, its fine really" I start to say but then a tom shoe hits me in the head. I pick up the shoe and look at it. What the hell?

Then another guy runs out with a striped shirt on and only one tom on. I hold up the shoe and his eyes widen. They a curly haired boy walks out too, jeez what is their room, a clown car?

"I am so sorry but in my defense Harry threw the shoe" The stripped boy says and the curly one hits him upside the head.

I throw the shoe lightly at the curly haired one and he laughs a bit.

"Well I'm Harry and this is Louis, I would introduce you too our other friend but he has fallen asleep already" The curly haired one says and I laugh again.

"You should come to our concert, party thing tomorrow" Louis says and then I realize they are One Direction. So they are normal teenage guys?

"Yeah that would be fun, could I bring two friends?" I ask knowing Abby and Laura would kill me if I went and they didn't.

"Only if there as cute as you" Harry smiles and I blush a bit then they all put their numbers in my phone.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow" I smile and they all wave as I leave but not before handing me the tickets. This was going to be great.

**-Time skip: tomorrow evening-**

I straighten my layered brown hair that has one blonde streak. I put on eyeliner, mascara, and light eye shadow to make my blue eyes look better. I put on the black bodycon dress that came pretty far up my thighs. I slide on the ripped tights over my tanned skin and pull the red leather jacket on and put the beige heels on too. I grab my purse and decide to text the guys.

_**To: Liam**_

_**From: Tyler**_

_**Hey I'm almost ready, be at the concert soon. Can't wait to see you guys**_

I smile and put my phone is my purse. I walk out of the bathroom to see Abby and Laura dressed up too. Abby has her blonde hair curled and has red lipstick standing out against her pale skin; she is wearing a blue dress. Laura is wearing her blondish brown hair in an elegant bun and is wearing a skirt and a nice dress shirt.

We call get into a cab and drive to the concert. We finally get through the gigantic line and get into the arena. The seats are front row and everyone is screaming. The screams grow louder as the boys walk on the stage.

I see Abby watching Niall the whole time and realize she likes him, I see Laura watching Zayn noticing she likes him. The concert is coming to an end and we are leaded back stage through various halls and doors, then we finally get to the dressing room and I sit down on the couch and pull my heels off. Abby and Laura go to talk to the boys while I'm a lazy lump on the couch.

Then Harry walk over and sits on the couch beside me. I sigh a bit and move my legs close to my chest.

"Hey curly" I smile and he smiles cheekily back at me.

"Did you enjoy the concert?" He asks and I think, I really did have fun listening to them.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun" I say smiling at him and notice he has dimples.

"Well I need a date to the after party, would you accompany me" He asks giving me a look I don't think another man could deny. But I'm not going to fall for some guy in London, I would never see him.

"Of course, as a friend" I say getting up and smiling. I walk over and sit at one of the mirrors. Harry comes up behind me and starts messing with my hair.

"Can I put your makeup on" Harry asks looking at me in the mirror; I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm sorry but I don't wan tot look like a clown at a public party" I say and he frowns a bit and I feel bad, "Maybe some other time"

"Come on guys let's head out" Paul says and we all get up and I slip my heels back on, even with them I'm not as tall as Harry.

We all get into the limo and I sit in-between Harry and Liam. I look over and see Laura talking to Zayn flirting and Abby and Niall are holding hands, how cute. I remember my mum and decide to text her and Brandon.

_**To: Mum, Brandon**_

_**From: Tyler**_

_**In London and going to a backstage after party, love you.**_

_**-Tyler**_

I hit send and put my phone in my purse and the car pulls to a stop, I see a red carpet and tons of cameras outside. We all get out and Harry slings his arm around me and smirks. We walk inside before I'm about blinded by the camera flashes.

We walk into a elegant high ceiling room with music blasting and famous people everywhere. Harry takes him arm off of my shoulder and I see Abby and Niall walking off to go dance and Laura doing the same with Zayn.

"Want to dance" Harry asks.

"Nope, I couldn't dance to save my life" I say lying; I used to be on a dance crew.

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad" Harry smiles pulling me onto the dance floor. The song 'payphone' comes on and we are dancing close and slower but not slow dancing exactly.

"Where are you from" Harry asks while dancing.

"America, west Virginia to be exact" I say, I know it's weird but I don't even have a country accent.

"Oh, well I'm from Cheshire" Harry says and I nod listening.

"How long are you in London" I ask Harry and he has to take a second to think about it.

"Two weeks, were having a small break. How long are you staying?" He asks and I almost let my mouth hang open.

"Two weeks" I say looking at him and smiling a bit at our matching schedules.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure I make you my girlfriend by then" Harry says smirking and I blush a bit.

"In your dreams Styles" I say smiling and then I feel someone tap on my shoulder.

I turn around to see another curly haired boy with brown eyes smiling at me.

"Could I steal her for a dance" He says looking at Harry and I about jump out of my skin. Harry just smiles and nods then winks at me.

He wraps his arms around my waist as I lay my hands on his shoulder, who was he? A slow song started up and we began to slow dance. I looked over his shoulder to see Harry watching us.

"I'm Max Schneider by the way" He says smiling and I smile back, he was cute.

"I'm Tyler" I say back and he nods remembering my name. I can smell his strong cologne and it burns my nose a bit.

"Are you and Harry together" He asks looking into my eyes as I'm watching Harry talk to some red head and taking a picture with her.

"No, just friends" I say answering his question then Harry looks over and I look away.

"Good" He says and I smile a bit. The song ends and he gives me his number then I walk over to where the drinks are. I'm only sixteen but you know, YOLO and other crap.

I pick up the aqua blue drink and take a sip as the sweet liquid spreads across my tongue. I see Harry walking over to me and I set the drink down and sigh a bit.

"So did you and Max hit it off, are you in love" Harry saying joking and I notice he has lipstick on his lips.

"Did you have fun or are you into makeup" I ask handing him a napkin and he just stands there and takes the napkin.

"I'm really interested in makeup now a day?" Harry says trying an excuse but I just nod.

"Sure" I say and walk off, I'm not upset trust me. Okay so maybe I'm a bit upset but he doesn't like me and we only have two weeks.

Harry follows behind me while I walk through the crowd. I finally lose him and head to the bathroom. I still look fine and I notice Laura in there.

"How has your night been" I ask and she looks up from her phone.

"Terrible, me and Abby's mum are making us go home tomorrow"


End file.
